Which One?
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: Two boys, two choices. Which one should they pick? YoruxMiki // Miru, KisekixMiki // Miseki, TadasexAmu // Tadamu, IkutoxAmu // Amuto!
1. Chapter 1: Love Clashes

W H I C H O N E ?

* * *

**S U M M A R Y:**

Two boys, two choices. Which one should they pick?

**C O U P L E S : **

IkutoxAmu / / Amuto

TadasexAmu / / Tadamu

YoruxMiki / / Miru

KisekixMiki / / Miseki

**T H A N K S :**

MewCuxie12, Y0RU, Twaelight, Sweetcake rainbow, Ruize, Pink Chibi Mermaid and m o o g l e d a i m e for their reviews/favorites.

By the way, if I got any of the portmanteaus wrong, please correct me. I had no idea what the portmanteau for Yoru and Miki was, so I made it up. What do you think sounds better: Miru or Yoki? I think Miru.

By the way, this is a mini-fic. So just keep waiting for those updates.

* * *

**C H A P T E R O N E : L O V E C L A S H E S**

* * *

To say she was nervous was like saying that Kiseki liked being called a 'prince'. No, more like calling Kiseki a 'commoner'. A BIG understatement. As you are all aware, Amu has never had a 'true' friend. And by that, I mean that she's never had that "BFF" that you invite over for slumber parties and laugh with at inside jokes. But after moving to Seiyo Elementary and joining the Guardians, that pretty much flipped. After visiting all the other's houses, she finally decided to do something big: invite _them_ to _her_ house.

Now, she was positive that they would be mildly surprised. Her home wasn't a mansion like Tadase's or Kukai's was. But surprisingly, they were fine with it and hadn't even brought it up for the current three and three-quarters of an hour they have been there. Unlike most parents, the Hinamori's were so happy at the prospect of their daughter inviting friends to sleep over that they didn't care that she had invited two boys. As long as those two boys slept downstairs and the girls locked the door.

"Go Fish, Yaya-chan."

"Noo!! Not again!"

"Gomen nasai, Yaya-chan. Maybe next time."

So after introducing the gang, chilling in the backyard and stuffing their faces with dinner, the Guardians had gathered in Amu's room for an addicting game of Go Fish. Poor Yaya was losing disgracefully.

Amu reached for another cookie while she waited for Kukai to go. Nadeshiko's cooking tasted so good. And she made the best chocolate chip cookies around.

"Neh, Hinamori, got any sixes?"

"Nope, go fish."

She was doing surprisingly well, despite the fact that she hadn't played in a long time.

"Amu-chi, your turn."

"Hmm…"

"You should go for the tens."

"Are you sure about that Ikuto? IKUTO?!" She swiftly spun around, to be right next to the older boy's face. Surprised, Amu fell over onto her back. Her heart was beating twice as fast. Everyone else was even more shocked. How did Ikuto know where Amu lived? But things didn't stay quiet for long…

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" growled Tadase, jumping to his feet. "What are--"

Ikuto smirked. "Relax, Chibi Oosama**(1)**, I'm here to visit my little kitty-cat." He teased as he stared down at the pink-haired girl, anticipating her reaction.

Amu's face turned as pink as Ran and her mouth ran dry. "K-Kitty c-cat?! Since when am I--"

"Why are you here!" demanded Tadase once again.

"Like I said earlier, relax. I come here all the time, right Amu?"

This was awkward. All eyes shifted to Amu, confusion fogging up the room.

"Th-That's not true!"

"Leave Hinamori-san's house now!"

The teenager said nothing. Instead, right before their eyes, he scooped up an unsuspecting Amu, who had just stood up. Holding her bridal style, Ikuto's smirk grew provokingly wider. "Why's that? Afraid I'll steal your girlfriend, Chibi Oosama?"

"I-Ikuto! P-Put me d-down!"

Tadase glowered, but didn't retort. Amu's parents were right downstairs and they were in a house. There was no way he could do a Chara Change here.

Amu wished that Tadase would say something. Something like a confession or at least say that he would save her. But he didn't do a thing. Not that that was the only thing on her mind. Not everyday you're being held bridal style by your enemy. Then again, Ikuto was so nice at times that it didn't seem like he _was_ an enemy. Add in some of the things he said to her, and it almost seemed like he--wow wow wow! What was she _thinking_? There was no way that he could possibly like someone like her! Besides, she liked Tadase…right? There was no way that Hinamori Amu, the Joker of the Guardians, the "cool and spicy" rebel, could be enjoying this…right?

Well, the uncomfortable silence was not helping. Of course, Amu knew that Ikuto wouldn't really hurt her. If he were to, then he would have left by now. And she knew that he really wasn't that bad. Even though he didn't come to her house "all the time" (like he said earlier), Ikuto still came around occasionally and they did have slightly civil talks. But she wasn't going to just say "Don't worry, he won't hurt me. We talk a lot and I know he won't." That was suspicious on _many_ levels.

"What's wrong Chibi Oosama? Chara Kitty got your tongue?" Ikuto shrugged. "Well, if you're not going to say anything, this is boring." In an ungentlemanly manner, he dropped Amu.

She landed with a 'thud'. Lucky for her, she had carpet flooring. Amu glared at Ikuto, who had cartwheeled back to her balcony window.

"Yoru, let's go. See you later Amu."

"Wait!"

Of course Ikuto didn't heed Tadase's call. With a poof, the neko ears and tail appeared and he leapt off.

They all crowded around the Joker, instantly asking questions.

"Amu-chan, are you alright?"

"That was so weird, right Amu-chi?"

"Hey Hinamori, what was that all about?"

The pink-haired girl shook her head. She was as puzzled as they were. Not even in his teasing had Ikuto gone this far. Amu sighed; this was so confusing.

"Hinamori-san…"

She glanced up to meet Tadase's pink eyes, which seemed clouded. Something was wrong, but what? "Hai?"

"What did--"

"Tadase! Did that sneaky cat take anything?"

"Everything's okay, Kiseki. The Humpty Lock is alright."

The Humpty Lock?! Amu couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed. That was it?! All he cared about was the Humpty Lock. Humpty Lock this and Humpty Lock that. If it wasn't for him being the King's Chair, she'd assume that was all he thought about. But the event also saddened her immensely. Tadase hadn't asked to see if she was okay or attacked Ikuto to save her or anything. The Joker held back a sigh and forced a small smile. "Well, now that Ikuto's gone, we should probably keep playing now."

- & -

While the Guardians were having "fun" with Ikuto, Kiseki had summoned his "subjects" in order to discuss plans to conquer the world. All the other Chara's glared at Miki; lucky her for having a notepad to draw on and for being so quiet that Kiseki didn't notice. And while that usually worked to her advantage, it wasn't exactly the thing that ignited her love life. Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

She glanced upward, pushing some beryl bangs out of her eyes. Miki was ashamed to say that she had no inspiration. She then gazed at her feet, swinging aimlessly on the edge of the balcony (facing towards Amu's room, not the city). Not even looking at the "king's" cute face spout strategies about how to make the masses succumb to his power was good enough. The blue artist sighed before staring blankly at her pad. The life of an artist was so hard sometimes…

"Blue Commoner!"

Miki glanced up at Kiseki, who didn't seem happy at one of his "peasants" ignoring him. "H-Hai?"

"I'll ask again. Have you any ideas for--"

"NYAA!"

The whole company jumped in surprise, not expecting the cry. Before Temari could lose it, a blue paw swiped the yellow crown from atop a purple-head.

"Yoru, you thieving cat! Return my crown at once!"

"That's not going to help you, nyaa!" Yoru flew up to the balcony teasing the petite Tadase by tossing the object between his paws.

"Yoru…"

"GIVE BACK THE CROWN YOU THIEVING CAT!"

All the Chara's cowered as a raging Temari threw her naginata towards Yoru. He dove forward, avoiding the weapon but at the same time, knocking into Miki, who had gone back to drawing. The collision knocked her off the balcony edge and careening towards the balcony floor. Acting quickly, Yoru tossed the accessory to the side and grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright, Bluey?"

"H-Hai."

Everything grew still to the blue artist, who began to crimson. Okay, she had thought about one of the Chara's (I won't specify) holding her hand, but certainly not like this. It was definitely awkward, which made her blush more. It was then, hanging on the balcony wall as a cliff-hanger does that Miki noticed her heart rate had quickened. It sounded louder at each passing second, and she was afraid that everyone could hear it. _'Why do I feel so...weird? It's just Yoru, right?' _Miki wasn't so sure anymore, but time didn't give her anymore seconds to think.

"Yoru, what do you think you're doing to my subject!"

Before anyone else could respond, a voice stated, "Yoru, let's go."

The cat quickly lifted the blue artist onto the balcony again, before floating over to where his human was. "See ya later, nyaa!"

Her sisters ran over to her first, followed by an apologetic Temari, a worried Pepe and a puzzled Daichi.

"Miki!"

"Miki, are you alright, desu?"

"Gomen nasai, Miki-chan, I didn't mean to endanger you."

"Jeez, what was that all about?"

Kiseki had flown over to the door, opening it halfway before asking, "Tadase! Did that sneaky cat take anything?"

"Everything's okay, Kiseki. The Humpty Lock is alright."

Although she looked fine on the outside, inwardly, Miki was depressed. He had only regarded her as a peasant, a commoner. Of course, he was egotistical, so he regarded everyone as such. Had he even said it once? No. Not even when he was trying to _save_ her. Was it really that hard? She called others by their names: Ran, Su, Temari, Pepe, Daichi, Amu, the list goes on. She held back a sigh and like Amu was doing at the same time, forced a grin. "I'm fine. No need to worry."

Just as she finished reassuring her caring companions, Kiseki closed the door and situated himself in the middle of the balcony. "Back to planning! Now, my loyal subjects--!"

The door slid open once again, Amu's head popping out this time. "Guys, my parents said it's time for bed. Kiseki, Daichi, you'll have to sleep downstairs with Tadase-kun and Kukai-kun."

Whines and protests sounded from the Shugo Chara's, but they obeyed and floated into the room. Miki remained, staring up into the starry night sky.

"Miki, you coming?"

"Hai, Amu-chan."

* * *

**N O T E S:**

**(1)** Chibi Oosama means "Little King" or "Chibi King".

If you liked it (and I hoped you did), please click the 'review' button, so I know that people want me to continue this story!

Oh, and if there are any errors (grammar or sentence structure), feel free to tell me! I would be more than happy to fix them! And they bug me.

_Bai-bai for now!_

FTD


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Rendezvous

W H I C H O N E ?

* * *

I know what you're all thinking! _'Jeez, FTD takes forever to update!'_ Well, sorry to say that I have had _tons_ of homework lately. I haven't even had time to type out this chapter! (It's a conspiracy from the Main House I tell you! :D)

**T H A N K S :**

SugarHoney91, Maymay080, SasukeLilSis, MewCuxie12, Ally the Bat, Wildeh, Aoi Faith, Starbolt806, m o o g l e d a i m e, CrazyInLove1, CuteLiLPuppy212341, Ran.Miki.Suu, bambichic, KuriWasHere, USWeasilgirl, JZKC, nekosaru, C.C. the Magnificient, Jazzbell, Faery of Night, sakurateodoro, kazuneand karin4ever, Sakura Angel 4eva, SayaHaji1648, euca1995, Arisa-chan -07-, Small Serenity, Rainpool's Loyalty, Tenkoi, DarkXSpades, The Lonely Night Rain14, amara2cool4u, Doubutsu-lover, sakurateodoro, SayaHaji1648, Lily-Finn178, InuYasha's One True Love, ninja-freak13, AnnaAsakura25, Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo, Mayalah, Hikari no Kokoro, seiyu13, SilverMoonCat, pure-cerulean, hinata0987, and Crystle Rain! You guys rock! This has been the highest amount of reviews/alerts/subscriptions/favorites that I've ever received for one chapter!

Also, please feel free to give me _any_ suggestions! One reviewer, m o o g l e d a i m e, actually gave me an idea for one more chapter. Unfortunately, someone else took the idea and made it into a fanfiction, so I can't use it anymore.

* * *

**C H A P T E R T W O : M I D N I G H T R E N D E Z V O U S**

* * *

Our pink-haired heroine lay awake amongst her sleeping friends, sleep not overpowering her. She just couldn't sleep! The event earlier had left her dazed and replayed constantly in her head. His scent still lingered in her nose and his soft skin—ugh! She was doing it _again. _Why was Ikuto constantly on her mind? And it wasn't just today; she had been thinking about the sly cat a _lot_ lately. The Joker sighed and stared at her clock. The luminescent neon-green digits read 12:06 am. Midnight! She had been awake for two hours! Grumbling loudly, Amu thumped her head against her pillow.

"Amu-chan, you too?"

Blinking, the insomniac girl raised her head. Her artistic side, decked in cute blue pajamas, also had many things on her mind. Like, for one, Yoru. And two, Yoru. Yup, Yoru had been on her mind frequently as well, and lately, more frequently that Kiseki. Miki, like Amu, didn't know what to do.

"Let's go get some fresh air. Maybe that'll help." Amu suggested.

So they found themselves on the balcony. The cool night air slapped their faces, but did nothing to blow their worries away. There was no need for words; each understood how the other was feeling, and who was on the other's mind. Miki, who was better at expressing her confusion on paper than in words, began to draw once again. Amu just stared out into the starry night.

The Joker began to ponder about the older boy once again. She found herself doing that a lot lately. One minute she would be focusing on something and the next minute she would be thinking of Ikuto. "Ikuto…" she muttered unconsciously.

"Nice to know that you're thinking of me."

Amu held back a scream as she found herself staring at said-boy upside down. As he flipped and landed softly beside her, she glared, contempt blazing from her eyes. "Ikuto…" She growled.

"You look so cute when you're mad."

Her face reddened at the compliment. Crossing her arms, she twirled on her heel so her back was turned to the boy. "Sh-Shut up."

"What's wrong? Don't want to talk to your favorite kitty tonight?"

Her blush deepened, becoming a bright red. Okay, that was _partially_ true.

Everything was happening so quickly today. First Ikuto appears out of nowhere and then he holds her as one would do their loved one on a honeymoon. Now, the cat boy materialized out of thin air, suddenly cups his hands around her face and tilts her backwards so his beryl eyes met her honey ones.

"Amu…"

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…_

She swore that everyone could hear her pulse. Why did Ikuto make her feel so nervous? What was it about him that made her feel so strange? Why did this feel so…right?

"Ikuto…?" The answer came slowly, confused and lost.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump…_

She was getting tipped back a bit farther, but was too lost in his ocean blue eyes to notice. Their faces leaned in, the space between them decreasing. Nearly a couple centimeters…

"Did I ever tell you that you have the weirdest color hair?"

Sun-colored eyes glared as she moved away from the odd character once again. "Y-You w-weirdo!" To think that she had almost kissed this jerk. Amu's eyes widened. Wait, she had almost kissed him?! Trying to shake it out of her head, she couldn't get rid of his scent in her nose or the deep color of blue in his eyes. None of it would _go away_.

The navy-haired boy smirked. "What's wrong Amu? You looked like you really wanted to--"

"I didn't want to--"

"--kiss me."

"I did _not _want to kiss you."

"Why?"

"…"

"No answer?"

"Th-that's my b-business!"

"Then that must mean you really wanted to kiss me."

She stomped her foot for emphasis. "For the last time, I did _not _want to kiss--"

Amu was interrupted by a kiss, courtesy of Ikuto. It came so quickly that she didn't process a thing until after she pressed back as well. Surprisingly, Ikuto was a good kisser. The magical seconds ticked by before the cat boy withdrew, leaving a still stunned Joker.

"Ikuto?"

- & -

"Yoru, you moved again!"

"It's not my fault, nyaa! I'm tired!"

The artistic Chara leaned back against the wall. Bored out of their minds, she offered to draw the only other person (or Chara) there. Of course, it didn't help that the cat was so _hyper_. How could someone (besides Ran) have so much energy? "Maybe we should do something else."

"I know! Let's get some ice cream!"

"It's 12 AM!"

"So?"

"Where are we going to get ice cream?"

Yoru responded by grabbing her hand and leading her off the balcony. If they had gone to the door and through Amu's room, they would have been spotted by their humans. And things were always more fun when they didn't know.

Miki blushed on contact, but allowed herself to be dragged. They landed on the handle of the door that led to the house, checking above to make sure that they were not seen. She waited patiently, eyes never leaving the cat as he worked on picking the lock with his nail. Kami, he looked so cute when he was determined! And this felt so exciting, sneaking away with Yoru. Even if it was just for ice cream. Even if it might never happen again. She'd cherish this forever. His eyes came to stare at hers, gold eyes twinkling at his success. They were in.

- & -

While Amu was blushing away, Ikuto remained seemingly emotionless as ever, his gaze towards the dimly lit city. Count on his hyperactive Chara to ruin the moment and disappear right before he was going to leave. He clicked his tongue loudly, snapping Amu out of her stupor. "C'mon, let's go find them."

"…wah?"

"The Chara's. They're gone."

Her eyes widened as she frantically looked around. Who knew what could happen to them?! A crash suddenly resounded from below, informing Amu of where her missing would-be-self was. Darting towards the door, she slammed it open, rushing out of her room as quick as she could. Amu didn't notice that Ikuto was still on the balcony.

Fearfully running down the stairs, she looked around the front of her house. Nothing was out of place. Amu next checked where Tadase and Kukai were sleeping. Nothing either. She was beginning to grow frantic now. Where could Miki be? "Ikuto, can you…" Spinning around, the Joker was stunned to see that said-boy wasn't there. "…Ikuto?"

"Hinamori-san?"

- & -

"Nyaa, ice cream!" Like a child whose father had just come home, Yoru happily dove into the tub of vanilla ice cream. As it was half-full, it was if he wasn't even there. He didn't seem to notice that Miki was staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Yoru…"

Nothing seemed to get through to the eating cat, so Miki tried again, only louder.

"Yoru…"

Again nothing. Honestly, couldn't he at least stop long enough for her to get some? Annoyed, she tried even louder.

"Oi! Y--!"

"Who dares disturb the rest of the king?!"

* * *

Gomen nasai about the last part. I know it was a bit rushed, but I desperately wanted to finish. I didn't have a lot of homework today, which is rare, so I wanted to finish as soon as possible. Well, that "as soon as possible" ended up being today! So yay for me! :D

Special Thanks: Me wants to thank my two friends Chandra and Haley for giving me the idea about ice cream! Arigato!

So if you still like this story even though the authoress takes forever to update, click on the button below and prove it!


End file.
